A Ninja Turtle's Family
by i.was.kitten
Summary: A Sequel to A Ninja Turtle's Girl. Leo has a family of his own, the best he can hope for, but he must fight to the death for them when something comes to take them away from him. 2007 version. Own nothing.
1. Little Kunoichi Growing Up

**Chapter 1: Little Kunoichi Growing Up**

The city of New York City has always been the centerpiece of excitement in more ways than ten and anyone who knows all of its secrets would definitely agree. You see, little do the ordinary residents of the Big Apple know, they've been protected and guarded by warriors of the night who've been discovered by very few people.

These warriors were ninjas and not just any ninjas, they were five mutant creatures: A rat and four turtles who mutated years ago and the rat who knew ninjistsu from his martial arts human master was named Master Splinter and he adopted the four mutant turtles and trained them what he knew and named them after Renaissance masters: Leonardo the eldest, Raphael the second eldest, Donatello the second youngest, and Michelangelo the youngest.

Because of what they were, they could never go out in the open among the people because of how they would be treated for not many people were so understanding to those that were different from them. However, as teenagers, they made excursions to the top-sight from their sewer home, but only at night and had many adventures than anyone could dream of.

Thankfully, though mostly by accident, they made friends with a few humans, the closest were April O'Neil, Casey Jones, and Roselia Hamato. Yes, Roselia had married the eldest and the leader of the Turtles, Leonardo.

She was alone after losing her family and was taken in by the Turtles who thought of her as a sister and as a daughter by Splinter who taught her martial arts for her safety. Leonardo and Roselia were best friends at first, but their bond grew stronger as time went by and then, when Leonardo had returned from his year-long training in South America, they declared their feelings for each other.

Not long after, they were married and, which was a shock to everyone, had a daughter named Kiki, who looked mostly human than turtle, which her father Leo was thankful for. The family's young addition grew healthy and happy and at the age of five, her mother and father taught her ninjistu.

She was very talented and hardworking, which Roselia declared she inherited from her father, despite Leo insisting she inherited her determination and devotion from her mother as well. Although she grew up to train like a ninja, Kiki learned more things from her uncles and rodent grandfather as well as from her parents.

From her Uncle Donatello, she learned a lot of scientific and mathematics stuff from him as well as medical stuff. She'd always love doing experiments and invent things with him as well which made Donnie very happy to have an eager and smart lab partner around other than April of course.

From her Uncle Raphael, Kiki'd often work-out with him, to get stronger and tougher. Raph was glad to have a young student whom he could feel patient and calm with other than Splinter and Roselia. He was always proud of her growing progress and mighty exterior, though of course he knew not to teach her to be rough knowing her parents would disagree.

From her Uncle Michelangelo, whenever Kiki wasn't training with her parents, or experimenting from Donnie, or working out with Raph, she'd have a lot of fun with Mikey playing video games which sometimes she could kick his shell which embarrassed him, but still be proud of nevertheless. And read comics, too, doing the characters' voices with each other, and she learned how to cook with him, and sometimes she would think of new recipes with him. Thankfully, her ideas for good food weren't as strange as his, even though she liked his weird cooking as well as her mother. As if one person who enjoys Mikey's odd-ball food wasn't scary enough to his older brothers!

From her grandfather Master Splinter, he would teach his granddaughter balance and patience since her parents were in charge of teaching her battles techniques. However, showing her how to use her mind and spririt in battle was just as important and that was Splinter's department. She learned a lot of wise advice from him and learned Japanese as well.

Yes, the little Kunoichi was growing up very well with her family watching proudly and happily. Of course, Leo, was protective of his little girl as he was for her mother. He always made sure either her parents or one of her uncles would watch over her when they'd go for a run in the tunnels. The surface world? Well, her mother and their friends April and Casey would join, although Leo was uneasy about it his wife and child going anywhere without him, but being a mutant turtle, there weren't many options.

Kiki would ask her mother why her father and the others could never come with them in the city and Roselia told her daughter it was because of what he and her uncles and grandfather were that makes it hard for them to be in the crowd of people who would be scared of them. The little auburn-haired child didn't understand, but of course she was used to her father's side of mutants, so it was natural.

One night, Roselia was singing 7-year-old Kiki to sleep which Leo was listening to leaning on the doorframe. He always loved to hear his wife sing and see it instantly put their daughter to sleep. Once the lullaby was over, the child was already in a blissful slumber. Roselia smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead good night.

Leo grinned proudly at his family. To this day, it was still hard to believe that a mutant reptile like himself could have a wife and a child of his own. It was a miracle and a blessing from God of Heaven and Earth Whom Roselia introduced him and his family to. At first, they had a hard time believing, but she managed to get them to see the light. After all, seeing all the strange wonders on their adventures, how could they not believe there was a God?

When Roselia was ready, she went with her husband and brothers-in-law for a nightly patrol as usual. They'd always jump over roof-tops and keep an eye on the streets for criminals running amuck in the town if not enemy ninjas, monsters, and aliens which were the said strange wonders.

For years, though, there haven't been any signs of abnormal enemies, just hijackers, robbers, and usual city stuff which was appreciated since things looked almost peaceful for a while.

Leo and Roselia split up from the boys and went to a spot on their own. They were racing each other as they hopped from roof to roof with Leo in the lead.

"You want me to slow down?" Leo asked teasingly to his auburn-haired love over his shoulder.

"And win because you took it easy on me? No way," Roselia replied with a determined grin. When Leo turned his head in front of him, Roselia jumped on a building's edge and jumped high in the air. Leo was curious when he didn't hear her footsteps and turned to see she wasn't behind him. Then he heard a light landing and looked to see Roselia running ahead of him.

"After all, I wouldn't go easy on you," Roselia told her blue-masked love. Leo's stared in astonishment, but grinned and ran up to catch up with her.

"You're getting better and better," he called to her.

"Thanks," she called back. "Someday soon Kiki will be jumpin' from the roofs like this."

"Uh, is that something to talk about?" he asked doubtfully, making her look at him in confusion. "That is...isn't it a little early?"

"I said someday soon," she repeated, running ahead.

"Yeah, but..." Leo said, then Roselia stopped with him next to her. She looked at the vast city buildings ahead of them, the lights dazzling like jewels in the night. "Leo, I know you're hesitant," she began patiently, "but we still have a lot to teach her before we let her come out here at night. And when I say 'someday soon', I mean, as in another 8 years. After all, you guys got to leave when you were fifteen."

"Yeah, but that was never Splinter's plan," he put in.

"No...but you did well, either way."

"I know..." he said quietly, looking at the busy bright town in front of them. "It's just...even though this place has been somewhat peaceful lately...it's still dangerous if you're not careful."

"And that's something you've all learned from past experience, right?" Roselia joked.

"Ha ha ha," Leo mocked, making her grin. "Still, even though we make short work of small time criminals..."

Roselia put a comforting hand on his shoulder, making him look at her to see a reassuring smile. "Listen, if you guys can make it at that age, Kiki can, too," she soothed. "We just need to make sure she gets the same kind of teaching you all did."

Leo took a deep breath and closed his eyes and nodded. "You're right," he agreed, patting her hand, gripping it. He just hoped in his heart, Kiki wouldn't have to fight any dangerous villains, but with their arch enemies the Shredder, Karai, and the Foot gone forever, who was left to be of any real threat?

Roselia saw he was lost in thought and leaned her head against his shoulder and both were quiet for a minute or two. As the wind blew his mask and her hair, Leo recalled when Roselia was a kunoichi in training and after over a year of practicing, she once had to face Karai the Mistress of the Foot Clan after her father the Shredder died by herself. She was smart enough to evade her attacks then approach her headfirst because the Foot female ninja was much more experienced.

Unfortunately, Karai played dirty and blinded temporarily and slashed her side. Leo could never forget his auburn-haired love on her side in a pool of her own blood, the evil kunoichi overlooking her with her rival's blood on her blade.

Thankfully, of course, she lived after patching and stitching her wound, but weeks later after she felt better, Karai's ninjas captured her and kidnapped her to the Island of Liberty where Leo dueled Karai to the death, sending her in the water to her grave.

Leo could've lost her those times and she was, although quick and smart, still wasn't strong enough to take on experienced ninjas like Karai before. Thankfully, after a few more years, she's gotten much better and more skilled.

Honestly, however, he would've liked it if she wouldn't face enemies like Shredder and Karai again, including Kiki, no matter strong they were. Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

Roselia smiled and kissed his cheek. Leo sighed in bliss and kissed her on top of the head. Roselia pressed herself closer to her blue-masked love. She had to admit, she never dreamed of having a husband like him before, mutant and all, but it was his human personally that she fell for that made her forget about his appearance completely. Now and then, she still didn't feel like she deserved him, their daughter, and the rest of the Hamato family...but she still felt happy to be blessed and thanked God every time for bringing them into her life.

Leo rested his chin on her head for a moment, breathing in her apple-scented hair. Then, after a silent pause, he tilted her head up and kissed her. When the kiss was broken, he whispered, "I love you, Roselia." She whispered, "I love you, too, Leo," and they embraced each other happily.

Suddenly, they heard an "Aww" from three familiar voices. They looked to see the red and purple and orange masked younger Turtles leaning their arms on the edge of the other side of the roof, obviously spying on them...again.

"We knew this was why you wanted to be alone," Donnie proclaimed with a pointed finger.

"Ditch us and do like husband and wife do best," Raph added, his arms folded.

"When all you could've done was just ask if you wanted to take a romantic stroll by yourselves," Mikey told them, his face resting on the back of his hands.

"You guys really need to get a life," Roselia retorted with a smirk.

"Really, what are we, teenagers again?" Leo agreed in disbelief. They used to do this sort of thing all the time when they were younger which aggravated Leo and Roselia to no end.

"Hey, it's been years, we thought you'd miss us secretly havin' us around," Raph lied with a shrug.

"If we did, we would've told you so," Leo pointed out, matter-of-factly.

"If I recall correctly, Master Splinter said eight years ago that if you did this sort of thing again, he'd make you guys train six hours for a week," Roselia remembered, with a wicked grin on her face.

"Hey, we're 26-years-old now," Mikey insisted, "He can't still make us."

"Maybe, but we could find out..." Roselia sang, winking on Leo.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, why don't we?" Leo suggested, returning the wink.

"Oh, come on, guys," Donnie protested. "You never would've snitched on us before."

"Well, you're right, we won't," Roselia said, making them sigh with relief. Then she added, "We can just kick your shells from here to next week."

"Yeah, we'll teach you guys a week-long lesson ourselves," Leo said readily, both getting up fired up.

"Uh-oh, husband and wife looking for vengeance," Donnie warned.

"Run for your lives!" Mikey cried, running with his brothers, playfully running from their brother and sister-in-law while they both gave the chase. Little did any of them know, someone was watching them from a distance in the shadows. Its gaze stared hungrily, as a predator waiting to pounce on its prey. It would've liked to make a move, but it knew it had to wait until the time was right.

Suddenly, Roselia felt a chill and looked to see what it was. Then the person disappeared before she could see. Roselia blinked for a moment, wondering why she had a bad feeling.

Leo stopped and looked back to see his auburn-haired love looking at something. "What's the matter, Ro?" he asked curiously.

"I...I thought...I thought there was something over there," she answered quietly.

"Like what?" Leo queried.

"I...I don't know," she replied. "Probably my imagination."

Leo tilted his head in confusion, then looked back to see his brothers taking off. "Well, let's imagine we've caught the guys 'cause we're about to lose them."

Roselia looked and saw his brothers getting farther away. "Right, right," Roselia said, shaking her head, running ahead of him. Leo wondered what she was talking about, but shrugged and ran to catch up with her. Honestly, other than having brothers who were starting to spy on him and Roselia again, he had the best life he could ask for: A family of his own, a wife and a child. He never counted on finding that kind of life being what he was, but as usual, his life was full of surprises. In his life, starting a family was a very pleasant one. What was gonna happen next, a dramatic one...


	2. The Warning

**Chapter 2: The Warning**

The night the Turtles and Roselia came back from patrol, they bid each other good night and Leo and Roselia took to their bedroom. When the couple were asleep, Leo moaned a little and twitched, dreaming about something.

He was walking in the shadows wondering where in the world he was. "How do I get out?" he asked himself.

"Oh," said a male voice that spooked Leo, "there's no getting out. At least there's no avoiding a world like this."

"Okay, who's there and what do you want?" he asked, pulling out one of his katana blades.

"The question is: What do _you_ want?" the voice asked back.

"Well, for one to know who you are. And two why did you bring me here?"

"Are the answers to those questions more valuable to you than anything else?" the voice queried.

"Define 'valuable'?" Leo replied suspiciously, not liking this.

"Valuable as in near and dear," the voice answered. "What would that be?"

Leo thought, knowing what was very valuable to him: His family, but what did they have to do with anything?

"You're ninja of darkness and this is a world of darkness," the voice went on, "A ninja's fate is to walk in darkness and never come into the light."

"That's not true," Leo disagreed, "My wife is a ninja and she can step into the sunlight, when she's not a ninja."

"But you cannot come out because of what you are, ninja or no ninja," the voice put in, making him wince. "It is your fate to remain in the dark, to never step into the light with your family."

Leo winced at those words. Actually, although he never complained, he secretly wished he could go into town and have fun with his family. Sure, he and his brothers and sensei were used to only coming out at night, but could never go into town to have a good time like humans... Honestly, as well as making certain his wife and daughter were safe, he wanted to be with them as a whole family along with the others.

"I know that kind of fate..." he murmured, "but I have no choice. Otherwise, I could be taken by scientists and what would happen to my family, then?"

"Yes...and yet when the time comes, you'll have no choice but to step into the light."

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"There will be a time when you have to step into the sunlight if you want your family safe."

"What are you saying?" Leo responded. Feeling afraid, he asked, "Are you telling me they're in danger?"

"In the daylight, you will have to dive into the darkness where your family is trapped."

"Trapped?" Leo echoed, getting more and more concerned. "What? What's coming after them?"

"Either you hide in the darkness of your own shell...or watch your family fade away right in front of you," whispered the voice.

"What's going to happen?!" Leo yelled desperately, but the voice didn't respond and left him alone in the shadows. "No, no, don't go! Please, tell me what's going to happen," he begged. He panted, looking around at the dark world around him.

The thought of anything happening to Roselia and Kiki scared him so much, that he slashed around wildly, hoping he could tear open the shadows and get out. He had to get out, he had to. His family was in danger and he had to find them. After slashing and slashing and made no headway, he fell on his knees and panted, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Roselia, Kiki!" he screamed, "Where are you?!"

In that moment, in the bed, Leo's eyes opened wide and he sat right up, looking around to see darkness, but was very relieved to see the shapes of the familiar furniture of his bedroom. He looked next to him to see Roselia sleeping soundly. Leo breathed a thank-You to God, but thought about his daughter Kiki and quietly slipped from the bed and tiptoed out of the room and stepped inside Kiki's room to see his little girl sleeping peacefully in her bed as well.

Her blue comforter had slipped off her shoulder when she shifted and Leo grinned, gently bringing the comforter up to her chin, carefully moving the auburn hair from her face, kissing her lightly on the forehead, making her smile.

Leo was most grateful that both she and her mother were safe. That nightmare of the voice telling him of their being in danger terrified him beyond comprehension. Other than his brothers and adopted father, his wife and child were very important to him. They were the family he started himself, the family he at first never dreamed of having...and the family he planned to keep having with him.

He didn't know if his nightmare meant anything, but if it did, then he'll protect his family no matter what the danger was. Suddenly, the little girl moaned and opened chocolate brown eyes to see her reptilian father overlooking her.

"Hi, Daddy," she said quietly.

"Oh, hi, Kiki," he whispered. "I'm sorry that I woke you."

"It's okay," Kiki assured her father, "Where's Mommy?"

"She's asleep," he answered, "It's actually very late. I just...felt like waking up and decided to see if you were okay." It was the truth, technically, but he didn't want to explain his nightmare to his daughter and scare her.

"Did you fight any bad guys?" she asked.

"No, it was another quiet night, thankfully," he smiled. "New York might actually start to be good for a change."

"Really?" she said hopefully.

"Well, it might," he replied, "but we still have to patrol just to make sure."

"Uncle Raph's been complaining there hasn't been much action lately," Kiki said.

"Well, Uncle Raph likes to fight. He doesn't hate peace, but he's still an eager warrior at heart."

"Wouldn't you like if you didn't have to fight anymore?" she asked curiously.

"Honestly, yes, I would..." he answered, looking away in thought. "Then things would be safer and calmer..." And he wouldn't have to worry about his wife and daughter being in danger when he couldn't go with them on the surface.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked gently.

"Do you ever want to come with us on topside?" she wondered tilting her head.

Leo was quiet for a moment, and nodded. "Yes, I'd like to...but... Well, because of what we, your uncles and grandfather and I, we..."

"I know, Mommy told me," Kiki told him. Leo grinned at his small daughter, but she asked, "Why can't people like you because of what you are?"

"People...have a very hard time accepting those who look...different from them," he answered, looking away.

"What about Mommy, Aunt April, and Uncle Casey?"

"Well, with Aunt April and Uncle Casey, it took them a while to...get used to us..." he replied hesitantly, "Your mother?" He smiled happily, remembering the first time he met Roselia. "Actually, your mother never had a hard time accepting what we were. She took to us right away when your uncles and I saved her life...when she used to live on her own. She's the kind of lady who wouldn't be afraid of someone because of how they look and she knew from our actions that we were very good...beings." He couldn't really say "people", even though Roselia treated them as such.

"Aren't there other nice people like her and Aunt April and Uncle Casey?"

"I think so..." he answered, but put in, "but people like them, especially your mother are very hard to find in this world... Listen, why don't you go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded obediently.

"Atta girl," he praised as his daughter closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. He grinned, remembering how he used to say that to her mother. He kissed his daughter again and quietly left the room, closing the door.

He went back to his room and found his wife still asleep and climbed back into bed next to her, and cover his side of the comforter on him, slithering his arm over her, and rested his head on hers, breathing in her apple-scented hair again, gently kissing her cheek, making her smile.

That moment, he closed his eyes and vowed to himself that he would never let anything harm Roselia or Kiki...even if it cost him his life.


	3. Plans for LoveAlso Plots

**Chapter 3: Plans for** **Love...Also Plots**

The next morning, Mikey was cooking breakfast with his young assistant niece Kiki helping. Uncle Mikey was making pancakes while Kiki was making toast. Mikey was trying Kiki's idea of M&M in the pancakes and Kiki making Mikey's special banana-flavored whipped cream and strawberry sauce on the toast.

The banana-flavored idea seemed unusually healthy on Mikey's part, but that was okay because the strawberries and bananas countered the M&M pancakes which did taste good despite they were candy.

Mikey praised his niece, ruffling her auburn-hair, making her smile for doing such a good job. "You got my culinary talent, that's for sure," Mikey claimed.

"Let's just hope she won't get your talent of making the weirdest food," Donnie prayed aloud.

"Yeah, it's enough she likes your weird food, we don't want her gettin' ideas of makin' her own," Raph added jokingly.

Mikey shook his head, turning to Kiki. "Everybody's a critic," he told her.

"Don't let what they get you down, Uncle Mikey," Kiki comforted his orange-masked uncle, patting his shoulder, "Mommy and I like your food."

"Which still baffles us to this day," Donnie murmured under his breath, sipping his coffee.

"We heard that, Donatello," Roselia told her purple-masked brother-in-law, making him wince. Turning to Kiki and Mikey, she said positively, "but you both did a good job with breakfast today."

"Thank you, Mommy," Kiki said gratefully to her mother. Roselia nodded a "you're welcome".

Once breakfast was over, it was time for Kiki's ninjutsu lessons. Roselia had sent her daughter to go in the training room and warm-up while she and her husband Leo washed the dishes. While they were cleaning, Roselia noticed that her blue-masked love seemed strangely quiet. She looked at his gaze and saw a troubled expression on his face. She tilted her head, wondering if there was something bothering him.

"Leo," she spoke up, breaking him from his solemn trance, making him turn to her, "Are you all right? You look a little upset."

"Oh, yeah, just a bit tired," he answered, moving his eyes to the dishes in his hands. "It was a rough night, actually." It was true, that nightmare he had of a voice telling him about his wife and daughter being taken from him and that he needed to save them, but he didn't want to have to explain it to Roselia yet, so he added assuredly, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. That won't stop me from helping you train with Kiki today."

"Well, that's good to hear," she replied, though still remained suspicious. After the dishes were done, Leo and Roselia went to their daughter to teach her about how an offense can be a good defense. However, Leo was being more serious than usual this time and taught their daughter longer than usual going over moves again and again and made sure Roselia was doing the same.

Kiki didn't question her father's orders, but Roselia was kind of concerned about this behavior of her husband's. After the long training session was over, Kiki panted, bowed to her parents, and sat down, trying to catch her breath.

"Good job, Kiki," Roselia praised her daughter, making her smile.

"Yes, not bad," Leo nodded, but added in a slight lecturing tone, "but there are still things we need to go over later, but for now you can rest."

Kiki nodded obediently and headed off to do something with one of her uncles. The minute Kiki was gone, Roselia turned to Leo and asked, "What's the matter with you?"

"How do you mean?" Leo asked, acting surprised.

"You know what I mean," she replied. "What was with that long training course for? We didn't agree on that and you didn't even discuss with me some of those new moves you went over with Kiki."

"Well, technically, we did," he said, trying to make an excuse, "Just now."

"Yes, _while _we were training, not before," she corrected. "We always talk together what moves we'd teach Kiki."

"I...well," he stammered, trying to find the right words for this, "I...I thought it'd be good to go over more stuff than usual..."

"Not to mention, you were also teaching me," Roselia added.

"Well...there are still some new techniques you need to learn, too," Leo insisted. "I mean, you've been training for 11 years, sure, but you haven't reached our level yet and we trained for fifteen years...so I'm just trying to get you there faster and I just thought we'd do the same with Kiki."

"Leo, I thought we went over this last night when we were on patrol," she said to Leo, walking up to him. "We still have eight years to work with her before she's ready to take on the stuff on the surface. We can't teach her every little thing before that time's up.

"And..." she put in, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder with the back of her hand, "I can wait and work for four more years before I reach you and your brothers' level."

Leo rubbed the spot where she slapped him, looking away with a worried look. It was true, he couldn't teach them both everything he and his brothers learned up until they turned 15...but that nightmare last night had scared him and he wanted to make sure they can prepare themselves...

Roselia noticed the concerned expression on his face and tilted her head, asking, "Is there something you're afraid of?"

Leo stiffened when she said that, and his shoulders drooped some. It would've been good to tell them his dream, but...suppose it was just a silly nightmare and no more? Then he'd be worrying Roselia and Kiki over nothing.

"Leo?" Roselia urged.

"Hey," he said with a smile, taking her hand, trying to be reassuring, "it's nothing. I just got carried away with training session, okay? I'll slow down a bit and I'll check with you from now on."

"Well, that's good," she answered, though she sort of doubted his sincerity. "But are you sure there's nothin' botherin' you?" she queried.

"I'm sure," he promised, kissing her hand. At least he hoped there wasn't.

Roselia raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but she decided to leave it be...for now. "All right, then."

Leo nodded, happy she was going to let it go, and led her out of the training room. Then as they headed out, something hit him. "Hey, that reminds me," he announced with a big smile, twirling Roselia around, hugging her from behind. "Do you know what next month is?" he asked.

Roselia thought for a moment and knew exactly what he was talking about. "Yes, our anniversary," she answered happily.

"Mm-hmm," he nodded, kissing her cheek, "Nine wonderful years of holy matrimony."

"Where does the time go?" she sighed pleasantly, stroking his chin, making him relish and kiss the palm of her hand.

"It sure went by fast," he confessed. "We're gonna have to make plans."

"Shall we think of ideas?" Roselia suggested in a flirty tone, her finger under his chin.

Leo smiled pleasantly and gently took her hand, saying in a deep handsome voice, "Let's," then led her to their room to brainstorm what to do on their 9th anniversary. On the way, Leo thought that maybe he was just overreacting to nothing about his nightmare. After all, he recalled Roselia having nightmares herself in the past and nothing bad happened in real life afterwards, so maybe he was just being paranoid about training his wife and daughter so hard.

That's right, what was there to worry about? The Foot ninjas and other big-time villains have stopped causing mischief, his family was safe, and their anniversary was coming soon. Life was good.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, far from the noisy streets of traffic downtown, on a quiet street, in an abandoned warehouse where little sunlight found its way through the holes in the roof, there was a guy in the shadows pacing up and down, his hands behind his back, his eyes on the floor, his head busy with plans and ideas.

"Those turtles freaks will make it too hard for me to get near her," the man grumbled, his gaze still locked on the floor which was about to rut with his constant pacing, "Then again...I want her and the little girl, too."

He finally stopped walking and stood with his hand on his chin, his eyes closed in deep thought. "I could've taken them in the day, but they're always surrounded by those two friends of theirs." He growled in frustration, face palming. He wanted those auburn haired girls and he was getting impatient with many days of no progress...

"I just need to separate her and her daughter from those two somehow when they go out in the daylight," he thought carefully. "Hmm..." Then he snapped his fingers when it hit him, "That's it, they're usually in a crowd of people...and you can get easily separated in a crowd...especially in a panic of some sort."

Suddenly, his head perked up when he heard the metal door being lifted up from the ground, revealing two men whose faces were hidden with the sun shining behind them.

"Get in here quickly," he ordered with a hiss, "You want anyone to know someone's in here?"

One came in while the other obeyed the command and pulled the door down to the ground.

"Sorry, boss," one of them said regretfully with a deep voice as they both came close to their "boss".

The boss ignored his apology and said directly, "Report."

"No sign of those girls you want," in a voice a bit higher than his partner's.

"And we didn't see their friends, either," the deep voiced man added.

"Must be spending time at home," the boss deduced sourly, then grinned wickedly, "but eventually, they'll come out and when we do, we'll be ready this time."

"You mean, you actually have a plan to get them?" the deep voiced man asked in surprise.

"I'm getting one, but..." the boss started to explain, then asked in a calm icy voice, "What do you mean, I actually have a plan?"

"Uh, nothing, boss," the deep voiced replied quickly, "Nothing."

The boss huffed, shaking his head, then continued, "Yes, I'm starting to have an idea, but I'm still working on the details. So, both of you, out and keep watch and stay hidden."

The two men bowed to their boss in understanding and marched outside without another word. The boss paced around again, wondering what kind of scare he would think of to separate the two girls from their friends next time they go out. Then something slipped from his pocket shirt, a small photograph flew down, landing backwards on the floor in the sunlight.

The boss knelt down to pick it up and turned it backwards and smiled at the picture. There were two teenage people, a boy with short blonde hair with blue and a girl with auburn hair with blue eyes herself, both smiling and their arms on each other's shoulders, looking like good friends.

Only to the boss, she meant more than a friend to him. He gently touched the image of her, whispering, "It's been a very long time, but I promise you, it won't be longer. Soon you and your beautiful child will be with me and I'll be a better husband and father...Roselia."


End file.
